


night changes

by piinkstxrlight



Series: harmony [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, its fluffy sex ngl, yellow is a bottom pass it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piinkstxrlight/pseuds/piinkstxrlight
Summary: blue causes yellow to question herself
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: harmony [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554490
Kudos: 73





	night changes

**Author's Note:**

> song: night changes by one direction

Despite what most may believe, Yellow was the submissive one between her and Blue. She hated to admit how greatly she adored being cared for as opposed to being in charge. With this realization hitting her counter, Blue had found a new hobby.

Ever since she had discovered that Yellow was ticklish, she had become obsessed with leaving her a wreck of laughter. With such nonresistant behavior, it had become frequent that Blue would lull Yellow into a sense of comfort and attack.

This was one of those instances.

Yellow was found dashing through the palace halls, her running causing the ground below her to shake furiously. Not far behind was Blue, running at an equal speed as she laughed like a maniac.

“Yellow! You know I’ll catch you!” she shouts, reaching her hands out as she got closer and closer to the golden gem.

Yellow turns out whilst in her full sprint, panic filling her, “NO! Never!”

Coming to the outside of her room, she immediately begins smacking the control panel in an effort to get inside before Blue could catch up. The door opened slowly per usual, too slow as Blue rammed into Yellow. She tackled her to the ground and sat atop her body, tickling her sides with a demonic grin.

_ going out tonight, changes into something red _

_ her mother doesn't like that kind of dress _

_ everything she never had, she's showing off _

It takes a while for Yellow to succumb to her own laughter, but she soon is left in hysterics. She tries to thrash around, wiggling her body as she avoids Blue’s infectious touch. Even through her struggles, she snorts and cackles until her abs cramp up.

“Blue!” she shrieks out, eyes clamped shut, “O-Oh  _ god _ ! Stohop, plehease!”

“Where is the fun in that darling?” Blue questions, lifting her fingers for a moment, only to proceed along her sides, “I love hearing your laughter.”

Yellow continues to move around, her arms trying to conceal as much of her stomach as possible in hopes that Blue would give up. However, she was fully aware that Blue is not the type to give up, especially when she wants her way. Especially with Yellow.

“The more you move around, the worse it will be.” she insists, still grinning, “I notice you’ve learned to embrace your  _ glorious _ laughter as opposed to holding it in.”

Yellow tries to shake her head, “Shuhut up.” her laugh fades out a bit, formulating a plan of attack.

_ driving too fast, moon is breaking through her hair _

_ she's heading for something that she won't forget _

_ having no regrets is all that she really wants _

Leaning up, Yellow continues to laugh but presses her lips up to Blue’s own. The laughs from her shut mouth vibrate against Blue’s lips, causing her to giggle from the odd tingling sensation. Eventually, Blue’s scattering fingers transfer from the golden stomach onto her flushed cheeks, holding them as if it were breakable glass.

“My darling.” Blue whispers out, her hands once again shifting to rest upon Yellow’s shoulders, “You know this typically does not work with me, but today I will allow it. All I want to do is kiss your beautiful face.”  
Unsure of how to respond, Yellow settles for a simple, “No, you.” and kisses her again.

Blue maintains her position atop Yellow, her grip on the padded shoulders tightening. Shutting her eyes contently, she pushes her body forward so the two were flush against each other.

With such close contact, Yellow ignores a strange feeling, passing it off as merely nothing.

_ we’re only getting older, baby _

_ and i’ve been thinking about it lately _

_ does it ever drive you crazy _

_ just how fast the night changes? _

As the two continue to kiss, both of Blue’s hands find itself nestled underneath the start of Yellow’s helmet. With a slow movement, she removes it and reveals short, fluffy blonde hair. It maintains the shape of the helmet but is nowhere near as pointed and precise. Her fingers weave through the messy locks and eventually grip onto a few strands.

Their lips pull away, Yellow’s mouth parted open from the tugging feeling in a sense of shock. 

The same feeling returns, comparable to a sense of butterflies, but lower in her stomach. Despite trying to ignore it, the sensation takes over and she on instinct pulls Blue’s body against her own.

“Yellow?” she pulls away and raises an eyebrow, “What...what are you doing?”

She shrugs, sitting straight up with Blue sitting in her lap, “I’m not really sure, I don’t know why I feel like this. It just feels...weird.”

Blue nods, moving one of her hands into Yellow’s hair and the other returning to her cheek, “Do you want me to help you figure this out?”

After a moment's hesitation, Yellow agrees, “Yes...I want to know what this is.”

_ everything that you’ve ever dreamed of _

_ disappearing when you wake up _

_ but there’s nothing to be afraid of _

_ even when the night changes, it will never change me and you _

Moving off of Yellow’s lap, Blue sits across from her and grabs onto her gloved hands, “What is it that feels weird?”

“I’m not sure.” she starts, looking from their conjoined hands and then away, “You know when you get especially nervous and it starts to feel light here?” she takes one hand away and points to where her heart would reside if she had one, “It feels light...lower.”

“Stop being vague Yellow.” Blue insists, “Are you horny?”

“Horny.” Yellow repeats, the word akin to a foreign language, “I have never heard that word before.”

“Oh... _ oh _ .” she stops and realizes the situation she is really in, “You really do not know...do you?”

“Okay, now you’re the vague one!” she shouts in embarrassment, “I don’t understand what any of this means, just tell me so you can help me figure this out.”

Blue nods and composes herself, “Do you...know what sex is?”

Just like before, the foreign word flowed off Yellow’s tongue and she hesitated, “No, I don’t.” she finally admits.

_ chasing her tonight, doubts are running 'round her head _

_ he's waiting, hides behind a cigarette _

_ heart is beating loud and she doesn't want it to stop _

“It is physical intimacy.” she begins, trying to dance around the actual acts as much as possible, “Something that brings two closer together through the vulnerability of one another, more than they could ever imagine. It is...well in all reality it is a beautiful thing.”

“I want to try it.” Yellow immediately admits, “This  _ thing _ ...I want you to show me how this works.”

“I-” Blue pauses, then nods, “Okay...undress.” she suddenly insists.

“What?”  
“You heard me.” she demands again, her voice much calmer than while she was describing it to her, “Undress and lie on your back.

Hesitancy fills her immediately, only for her to look to Blue and stand up, “Do I just?” she phases off her clothing and stares at her fully exposed body, “This?”

Blue nods and stands up as well, a cold, ghost of a touch trailing from Yellow’s cheek, down her throat and eventually tracing her gem. She feels Yellow shutter from her touch and abandons the golden diamond, creeping down the space between her breasts and eventually to where her stomach would be.

  
  


_ moving too fast, moon is lighting up her skin _

_ she's falling, doesn't even know it yet _

_ having no regrets is all that she really wants _

“Does that feel good darling?” Blue asks, her grazing hand slowing as it moves further and further down.

Yellow simply nods, the same feeling intensifying tenfold. Keeping quiet, she takes one of her hands and runs it through Blue’s lengthy hair.

“Lie down,” she whispers, her other hand wrapping around the back of Yellow’s neck as she leaned into her neck.

As Yellow backs away, she looks at the bed behind her and awkwardly plops down. Her hands resting in her lap, she stares directly at Blue as if waiting for her to do something. This, in turn, makes the azure gem giggle.

“You’re so adorable.” Blue approaches her and places her hand underneath Yellow’s chin, the other returning to her former place just below her stomach, “Tell me if you want me to stop.” she says, her hand finding itself between yellow thighs.

_ we’re only getting older, baby _

_ and i’ve been thinking about it lately _

_ does it ever drive you crazy _

_ just how fast the night changes? _

As the sporadic feeling within her grows, Yellow’s eyes go wide upon a new sensation. Her eyes dart down to where Blue’s hand lies, one finger absent. She looks immediately to Blue for reassurance, being met with a kiss to her lips.

Blue curls her heat-surrounded finger, watching as the shock upon Yellow’s face grows. This causes her to smile, repeating her motion while Yellow lays flat on her back. Leaning over the golden gem with her hair cascading over her shoulders, she grins.

“Does that feel good?” she asks, continuing to curl her finger as Yellow can only nod, “Good, this is all for you my sunlight…” she pauses, waiting for Yellow to use the similar nickname.

“My moonlight.” she stutters out, her eyes now closed, “I-It does...do it more.”

Blue complies, moving her thumb to roll gently along the bundle of nerves as her finger continues to coil. The new motion earns a reaction from her, her hand instinctively clutching Blue’s wrist for a form of support.

Leaning down towards her ear, Blue whispers, “Do you want two?” and moves her lips against Yellow’s exposed neck, sucking against the tender skin.

As opposed to a vocal response, she feels a nod above her and adds her center finger to go besides her index.

  
  


_ everything that you’ve ever dreamed of _

_ disappearing when you wake up _

_ but there’s nothing to be afraid of _

_ even when the night changes, it will never change me and you _

“Blue…” Yellow utters, her voice strained with something new and unfamiliar, “Please…”

“Tell me.” Blue insists, both fingers moving in harmony, “Tell me, my love, what do you want?”

She doesn’t speak for a moment, feeling her toes curl as the sensation that has taken over her body grows in intensity. It fills the entirety of her stomach, toes curling and uncurling in an attempt to release the immense pressure. Finally, she moves to kiss Blue and in turn, concealing a deep whimper.

“Just don’t stop.” she finally begs, her voice almost sounding weak in comparison to her typically powerful tone.

Blue takes this to her advantage, her thumb circling quicker and the other two fingers coiling faster. She takes her other hand and grabs Yellow’s face and turns it towards her own. Staring at orange dusted cheeks, she presses her forehead against Yellow’s own damp one. Neither dare shut their eyes, the satisfying sound of Yellow’s rapid breathing only making Blue want to try harder.

“Blue I-” Yellow starts, only to cut her own speaking off with a loud groan.

“Come for me.” she utters, growing confident in her own abilities, “Please darling.”

_ going out tonight, changes into something red _

_ her mother doesn't like that kind of dress _

_ reminds her of the missing piece of innocence she lost _

The moments of her climax are something that both know will be a fading moment for Yellow. Blue expected an intense reaction but received something much more fierce. A moan tore through her throat, Blue’s name being her final cry of pleasure. The warmth surrounding her fingers began to spasm around them, Yellow’s back arching alongside it.

It even took a good amount for her to come down from the peak, a few kisses being peppered along her neck as a way of coaxing her through what she would soon learn to be an orgasm. As the pulsing subsided, Blue pulled her damp fingers out and watched as Yellow winced slightly from the loss of contact.

“Sorry,” Blue whispered and kissed Yellow’s forehead, rubbing her fingers off as her other hand brought their faces together.

Yellow sighs, causing both to laugh, “Don’t be sorry for  _ anything _ .”

_ we’re only getting older, baby _

_ and i’ve been thinking about it lately _

_ does it ever drive you crazy _

_ just how fast the night changes? _

“I’ll take it you liked that.” Blue teases, sitting up in the bed with her eyes enthralled with the glorious sight below her.

Yellow still basked in the afterglow, the moonlight above them illuminating her form and casting shadows around her perfectly framed cheeks and brightening her eyes. She finally found the strength to sit up and soon zapped her own clothes back on.

“That was perfect.” she confesses, “And you know I rarely find anything perfect.”

Blue nods and kisses her sweat-soaked forehead, “I do, I’m so glad you feel that way, my love.”

Yellow rests her head against Blue’s shoulder as they remain sitting up, her hand moving to grab one of Blue’s free ones. She holds it tight and lifts it to her lips, placing a kiss atop it. Blushing, Blue insists upon using that same hand to ruffle Yellow’s already messy hair.

_ everything that you’ve ever dreamed of _

_ disappearing when you wake up _

_ but there’s nothing to be afraid of _

_ even when the night changes _

“That cannot be a one-time thing.” she insists, “Maybe one day you’ll top.”

“Top?” Yellow raises an eyebrow.

Blue giggles and pulls her into her arms, the two lying down, “I’ll explain later, but for now.”

And there they lie, basking in the glorious illumination of the night sky above them. Both believe that nothing in any world could separate them from each other.

_ it will never change, baby, it will never change, baby _

_ it will never change, me and you _

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i can't believe i actually did that. i haven't written nsfw in a long time so obviously sorry if its rusty but god. i did it. also yellow is a bottom and nobody can convince me otherwise


End file.
